Daily Bumps
Daily Bumps is a daily vlogging family from Murrieta, California. The vlogging series aired on Disney Channel through 2008-11 when they switched to YouTube. The family consists of dad Bryan, mom Missy ''', their two sons '''Oliver and Finley, their Australian Shepard dog Karma, their 1 year old puppy Luna, their many chickens and their mouse John and a horse called Nacho. Personal Life The couple started when Missy created her own YouTube channel, to document, and help others with miscarriages and stillbirths. A few months after they had a stillbirth, Missy got pregnant again. Missy gave birth to their first son Oliver James, via C-section on July 27, 2013. On February 9, 2015, they learned she was pregnant with their second child. Missy gave birth to their second son Finley Jay, via C-section on October 24, 2015. Both Missy and Bryan have their own personal channels. Missy's focuses on beauty, pregnancy, motherhood, cooking and hauls, while Bryan's focuses on music. The couple is close friends with fellow daily vlogging families, Ellie and Jared Mecham from "Ellie and Jared", their two boys Jackson and Calvin, as well as a third boy due summer 2018; Cullen and Katie Byington from "Cullen & Katie", the Johnson Fam (Jeffery, Missy's cousin, his wife, Natalia and their daughters, Olivia "Liv" and Peyton, and a son due July 2018) and Kelsey and Corbin (and their daughter, Juniper "June"). Missy and Bryan originally got married August 8th, 2008, but later realized they got married too soon and got a divorce. Eventually, they reconnected and fell back in love and remarried. It has been stated that they celebrate their anniversary on August 8th. They decided not to keep their Bengal cat Zuri and gave her to Missy's younger brother, Jimmy. On July 24, 2017, Missy announced in their newest vlog that their fish Hashtag died and brought two New Fish's called Clickbait '''and '''Viral on July 26, 2017. They got a mouse named John "Pinky" 'on July 12, 2017, In the vlog '"WHAT'S IN THE BOX CHALLENGE (Toddler Reacts!)". '' Bumps Along The Way In the beginning, a few days before Christmas 2011, they learned Missy was pregnant. But at their 10 week ultrasound, they learned the baby no longer had a heartbeat. A couple weeks after they lost the baby, they got a call from the doctor telling them it was a boy. Shortly after they lost him, they started trying and she quickly got pregnant again. At 16 weeks, they had a ultrasound party and they learned they were having a boy. Then, they lost him at 20 weeks. Missy delivered him still on September 7, 2012. They decided to name him '''Gabriel Bryan Lanning'. Not long after they lost Gabriel, Missy started a YouTube channel to outline their loss. Reason for Miscarriage and Stillbirth On November 8, 2013, Missy posted a video on her personal channel titled WHY I LOST MY TWO BABIES. She revealed that there was a full septum in her uterus which was causing pregnancy losses. Oliver was a miracle since she was pregnant with him at the time and had no idea about the septum. On November 7, 2014, Missy had surgery to get the septum removed. Birthdays and Ages Bryan Lanning (born ) Melissa "Missy" Lanning (née Hollister) (born ) Oliver James "Ollie" Lanning (born ) Finley Jay "Finn" Lanning (born ) Family Missy's family often appears in the vlogs while Bryan's family lives out of state. Although both Bryan and Missy are close to their family. Bryan grew up without a father, but he got help and finally met his birth father and his family. Bryan's Family Bryan is the youngest out of him and his sister Bev, they share a mother, Nancy. Missy's Family Missy is oldest out of her three siblings Jimmy and Cassie (YouTube Channel). Their parents are Jim (James) and Suzzane. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views